The present disclosure relates to charging an electric vehicle.
Electric vehicles mean vehicles operating by using electricity and may be roughly divided into battery-powered electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles. The battery-powered electric vehicles are vehicles running by using only electricity without using fossil fuel and are generally named as electric vehicles. In addition, the hybrid electric vehicles mean vehicles running by using electricity and fossil fuel. In addition, the electric vehicles include batteries supplying electricity for running. In particular, the battery-powered electric vehicles and plug-in type hybrid electric vehicles use power supplied from external power supplies to charge batteries, and use power charged in the batteries to operate electric motors.
When charging the electric vehicles by using 60 Hz commercial grid power that sockets in home provide, electric vehicle charging cable assemblies are used.
The electric vehicle charging cable assembly includes a connector connected to the electric vehicle, a plug connected to a socket, and a power cable connecting the connector to the plug.
The electric vehicle charging cable assembly may have a plug which is inserted into a socket for charging the electric vehicle. Since high current is used for charging the electric vehicle, many safety mechanisms are needed. The inside of the electric vehicle or the electric vehicle charging cable assembly has a safety mechanism that prepares for the high current. However, although the plug connected directly to the socket may also overheat due to an over-current, there is no safety mechanism for the plug.
Thus, ignition may occur due to overheating by the over-current flowing in the plug, or the electric vehicle charging cable assembly or the electric vehicle may have a fault. Also, fire due to overheating may also occur.